Too Late (Gruvia)
by chello8893
Summary: In celebration of Tumblr's FT Angst Week! Day 3: Broken


"Gray!" Natsu caught me as I fell, keeping me from collapsing completely to the ground. We had just finished our battle with the Avatars, and I had definitely been in better shape. After knocking some sense into me, I had helped Natsu and Lucy fight them, along with Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily, who had shown up just as the battle had begun.

"I'm alright," I told Natsu, though I was struggling to stay upright.

"Happy, go get Wendy," Natsu told the Exceed.

"Aye!" Happy nodded and flew off before I could protest.

"I don't need Wendy," I said.

"You do," Natsu frowned, "because there is someone who's waiting on you to get back."

A pair of blue eyes flashed across my mind, along with a sense of guilt. "Juvia."

"That's right," he nodded, "and she's been waiting for you in that house you two shared. So, you need Wendy to help you so you can hurry your ass back to her and apologize."

"Think she'll," I paused, wincing as Natsu helped me sit down, "think she'll forgive me?"

"You won't know unless you go to her," he said. After that, he left me alone as he went to check on Lucy and the others. It wasn't long before Happy flew into the building, followed by Carla who was carrying Wendy.

"Who needs my help?" Wendy asked, a determined look on her face. _Wow, it seems like everyone certainly has changed over the last year, haven't they?_

"Gray's the worst off," Lucy said.

The girl rushed to me, a worried look on her face as she examined me. "This isn't really how I wanted to meet you after a year," she joked, beginning to heal me.

"Can't say this is how I planned it, either," I chuckled. When I remembered that she had been taking care of a sick Juvia, my humor instantly vanished. "How is Juvia?"

A dark look came over her, and she wouldn't meet my eyes. "Not good. Her fever won't go down, and she hasn't been able to eat or drink anything in a couple of days." Finally looking at me, she offered me a smile, "I think she'll recover a lot faster once you're with her again, though."

"Then there isn't any time to waste," I said, getting to my feet.

"Gray, wait," she protested, "I'm not done—"

"I'm good enough for now. You can finish when you get back to our house later," I said.

"The others are alright, so I'm coming with you," she frowned.

I nodded, borrowing Happy from Natsu. The four of us took off towards my old house, and my nerves were all on edge. I knew I was in for a scolding, but I hoped I could convince Juvia to forgive me for being such a dumbass.

"That's strange," I heard Wendy mumble as we reached the house.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The rain has slowed," she said. Indeed, it was barely drizzling outside. I had heard rumors that the town had been plagued by a constant downpour up until now, so I grew anxious the more I thought about what it could mean.

"It's probably because she's sick," Carla said, trying to reassure us all. It wasn't very convincing.

As soon as we landed, I burst through the front door, calling out to Juvia. I found her in her bedroom, a rag on her forehead, and her entire body covered in sweat.

"G-Gray-sama?" She asked, so weak that her voice was barely audible.

"I'm here," I said, grabbing her hand as I knelt beside the bed. "I'm sorry for leaving you."

"Juvia was…so worried."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Juvia. Can you ever forgive me for leaving you like that?"

She smiled, her eyes half-closed. "Of course…Juvia forgives you. Juvia…Juvia loves you, Gray-sama." A tear rolled down her cheek, and I quickly wiped it away.

"You just focusing on getting better, alright? We can talk later."

"Juvia is…Juvia is so tired."

"Then rest," I said, feeling suddenly more lost than I ever had before. "Wendy will get you feeling better."

"Juvia is so glad," she said, more tears mixing with the sweat running down her face, "she is so glad that Gray-sama came home. She is…very happy that she…gets to see him…one more time."

"Don't talk like that," I frowned. I looked at Wendy, silently telling her to do something. When I saw the look on her face, despair filled me.

"I'm so sorry," she said, tears filling her eyes. "I've tried everything, but my magic won't work."

"Try again," I growled.

"Gray-sama," Juvia whispered, getting my attention again. "Don't be angry with Wendy. She did her best."

"You sound like you're giving up," I snapped.

"No," she smiled, taking a shallow breath, "Juvia is just tired. Now that Gray-sama has come home, she can rest."

"Juvia—"

"Juvia loves you, Gray-sama," she said, meeting my eyes through slow blinks, and even slower breaths.

"I love you, too," I managed, the lump in my throat so large it made it difficult to even breathe.

Again, she smiled. "That…makes Juvia…so happy." After another slow breath, her chest fell still.

"We were too late," Wendy cried, quietly, as both of the Exceed comforted her.

I was silent for a long time, never letting go of Juvia's hand. It still felt so warm that it was hard to wrap my head around the truth. _I did this to her._ I had left, and she had gotten sick. _If I had just trusted her with my plans, or had thought of anyone other than myself, Juvia would still be here to greet me when I returned._

After a long time, I got to my feet and left the house.

"Where are you going?" Wendy asked, running after me.

"I'm going to finish this," I said, hatred swirling inside me. I could feel the darkness spreading as I focused on that anger. Like ice under pressure, I could feel my heart beginning to shatter. And once it had, I knew there would be no going back, but I no longer cared. _Juvia is gone, so what do I have left?_ "I'm going to find END, and I'm going to make him suffer."

 _Juvia, I'm sorry._


End file.
